


Не по учебнику

by Heidel



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реймонд Реддингтон и агент Ресслер работают под прикрытием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не по учебнику

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Definitely Not In The Brochure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746188) by [Kris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris). 



Дональд Ресслер в черном костюме в мелкую полоску от Ив Сен-Лорана — это ожившая мечта. 

— Ох, Дональд, честно, ты выглядишь как маленький мальчик, которого силком тащат на воскресную службу. Попытайся улыбнуться, дорогой, иначе охрана нас не пропустит.

Очередь гостей, стремящихся попасть в дом Цезаря Роналду, движется достаточно быстро, к тому же Рэд вклинился прямо в середину. 

Гости одеты в яркие платья и безупречные костюмы, и Рэду хочется протянуть руку и растрепать чьи-нибудь волосы, он так и делает, и Дональд отшатывается в сторону. Примечательно, что его прическа снова принимает прежний вид без каких-либо усилий с его стороны. 

— Это нелепо! Вся эта ситуация, черт возьми, абсолютно нелепа, Реддингтон! — шипит агент ФБР. Выглядит это очаровательно. — Начиная с того момента, когда ко мне явился твой телохранитель и засунул меня в этот проклятый костюм.

— Дональд, твой костюм сшит по самой последней моде, перестань вести себя как истеричная звезда. Если ты просто будешь улыбаться и кивать головой, когда требуется, ты не будешь выделяться среди других гостей, и мы закончим гораздо быстрее. 

— Я умею работать под прикрытием, ты, несносная задница, — довольно громко произносит Дональд, привлекая к ним внимание, и Рeймонд задумывается, не ошибся ли он с выбором. Возможно, Лиз подошла бы лучше. Они уже почти рядом с охраной, и последнее, чего хочет Рeймонд, это привлечь внимание к их неблаговидным целям.

— Дональд, — предупреждающе произносит он. Они в двух шагах от входа на вечеринку, и агент Ресслер отворачивается от охранников и глядит на него так, словно хочет испепелить его взглядом. 

— По самой последней моде? Да конечно! — огрызается Дональд, и в его голосе звучат восхитительные капризные интонации, которых Рeймонд никогда не слышал у него прежде. — Это кусок дерьма с помойки, и ты это знаешь. 

— Костюм стоил больше трех тысяч долларов, Дональд, едва ли это мусор, — с мягким упреком отвечает Рeймонд.

— Ты знаешь, что я предпочитаю твоего портного в Венеции. У Марко есть все мои мерки, а этот пиджак даже не сидит в плечах! — Ресслер продолжает ныть, пока его проверяет охрана, и не прекращает, когда оказывается внутри. 

— Хорошо, Дональд, мне очень жаль, когда мы вернемся на виллу, я позвоню Марко и закажу у него что-нибудь специально для тебя, это тебя устроит? — охранник, досматривающий Реддингтона, возвращает ему приглашение, приветливо улыбаясь. Дональд приобнимает Реддингтона за спину и крепко прижимается к нему. 

— Думаю, вполне. Обещаешь разорвать на мне этот костюм сегодня ночью? Ты знаешь, мне нравится, когда ты грубый, — шепчет он на ухо Реймонду, и его руки лежат на талии Реймонда так низко, что это почти неприлично. Рeймонд хитро улыбается охраннику и подмигивает, и тот смеется. Дональд берет его за руку и тянет прочь. — Ну же, Рэй, дорогой, я хочу потанцевать. 

Едва ли Рeймонда можно винить в том, что его взгляд прикован к покачивающимся бедрам Дональда.

***

Они тесно прижимаются друг к другу, кружась на танцполе в какой-то современной вариации вальса, и Рeймонд думает, что мог бы позволить себе погрузиться в иллюзию, которую они изображают. Богатенький папик и его клубничный блондин, самовлюбленный, жадный до денег мальчик. Ощущение этой фальшивой реальности настолько сильно, что Рeймонд едва не забывает, зачем они здесь, пока номер 33 не проходит мимо них под руку с какой-то крашеной блондинкой, и Дональд неторопливо разворачивает их в танце, чтобы они могли наблюдать за мужчиной. 

— Так зачем ты здесь? Что ты с этого получишь? — негромко спрашивает Дональд, наклоняясь к его уху, будто любовник. Он широко улыбается, его глаза блестят, словно он на самом деле получает удовольствие от их танца. 

— Я не уверен, что ты... 

— Не играй со мной, Рэд, ты знаешь, я на это не куплюсь.

Рeймонд вздыхает и обнимает Дональда за талию чуть крепче, ладонью сжимая его бедро. 

— Это довольно важно, — признает он, продолжая ласково улыбаться, наслаждаясь объятиями своего молодого любовника. — Он взял у меня деньги и доставляет неприятности некоторым людям, с которыми я бы предпочел вообще не связываться. 

Дональд издает негромкий вопросительный звук и, когда музыка становится медленнее, кладет голову на плечо Рeймонда, теплыми и влажными губами почти касаясь его горла. 

— Тогда как тебе удалось достать приглашение на эту вечеринку? — спрашивает он, и Рeймонд подавляет дрожь.

— Карлос — мой старый друг, и когда я узнал, что он в списке гостей, просто позвонил ему. Он едва из штанов не выпрыгнул, чтобы добыть мне приглашение.

Дональд на мгновение напрягается в его руках. 

— Цель движется, — произносит он, быстро делает шаг назад и врезается в официанта, несущего поднос, уставленный бокалами с напитками. Бокалы разлетаются во все стороны, и Дональд разворачивается и смотрит на официанта. 

— Ты придурок неповоротливый! — кричит он. — Это Ив Сен-Лоран! Ты облил меня этим дерьмовым шампанским, ты всё испортил! 

Потрясающе, честно. Всё эти годы, что Дональд возглавлял группу в ФБР, которая охотилась за ним, Рeймонд даже не подозревал, что в молодом человеке таилась такая бездна стервозности.

— Перестань, Донни, давай приведем тебя в порядок. Не нужно устраивать сцену, любимый, — Рeймонд ведет Дональда мимо ужасно смущенного официанта и впечатляющей кучи битого стекла. 

Их цель ускользает от них, когда покидает вечеринку, но Дональд связывается с Лиз и агентом Малик, и те подтверждают, что будут следовать за мужчиной. К сожалению, на пути к двери они сталкиваются с Карлосом.

— Прости меня, друг мой, — Карлос заламывает руки и отчаянно пытается исправить своё положение. Учитывая, каким компроматом на него владеет Рeймонд, это не удивительно. 

— Карлос, сейчас на самом деле неподходящий момент, — вздыхает Рeймонд. — Мне нужно отвезти Дональда обратно в отель, пока мне не пришлось заплатить кучу денег за всё, что он натворил.

— С меня причитается, да? — спрашивает Карлос, и Дональд неожиданно кладет ладонь ему на грудь и мрачно произносит:

— О да, с тебя определенно причитается. 

Рeймонд заталкивает их в машину, где ждет Дэмбе, прежде чем может как-нибудь неадекватно отреагировать на эту хитрую и злую сторону Ресслера, с которой никогда раньше не сталкивался.

***

Они остаются в том же самом гостиничном номере — необходимо, чтобы их как можно чаще видели вместе, пока они занимаются сбором информации. Дональд без жалоб позволяет Дэмбе открыть для него дверь и проводить их в комнату. 

— Это было потрясающе, Дональд, — говорит Реймонд. Дональд не дает ему продолжить, прижимаясь губами к его рту и целуя жадно и непристойно, одной рукой вцепляясь в пиджак Реймонда, а другой нащупывая пряжку ремня на его брюках. 

— Ммф, Дональд, притормози, — произносит Реймонд в его губы. 

Дональд оставляет цепочку влажных поцелуев к его уху и мягко кусает за мочку.

— Вещи передвинуты, и, я думаю, здесь успели поставить не один жучок с тех пор, как мы ушли. Тебе нужен этот парень, так что тебе придется притвориться, что мы пара, которую мы изображали весь вечер. 

— Что ж, если ты в игре, то я тоже, — выдыхает Реймонд на ухо Дональду перед тем, как слегка отодвинуться. Он громко говорит Дэмбе, что отпускает его на всю ночь, и снимает пиджак.

— Я помню, я дал тебе обещание, — говорит он Дональду. — Сорвать с тебя этот костюм.

Дональд ухмыляется и приглашающе разводит руки в стороны. 

— Давай, я жду! — говорит он, и Реймонд не гордится тем, что от позы Дональда у него встает. Дональд ложится на огромную кровать и проводит рукой по груди вниз к молнии на своих фантастически дорогих брюках. 

— Ты хочешь потрогать меня, да, папочка? — спрашивает он.

Реймонд издает громкий рык и разрывает на нем одежду.

— Пожалуйста, попытайся заткнуться, — велит Реймонд. — Не заставляй меня душить тебя.

Легкая дрожь пробегает по телу Дональда, и это наводит Реймонда на множество интересных мыслей.

— Я думаю, мне бы понравилось, если бы ты это сделал, — выдыхает Дональд. — Трахни меня грубо и быстро, так, чтобы из меня дух вышибло. Пожалуйста, папочка, прошу тебя...

Реймонд скользит языком в этот умоляющий рот, чтобы заткнуть льющийся из него поток непристойностей. 

— Ты грязный мальчик, да? — спрашивает он, когда, наконец, отстраняется, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха. Ошеломленный, с выпирающим через черные боксеры внушительным членом, Дональд — олицетворение распущенности. 

— Я плохо себя вел, папочка? — низким похотливым голосом произносит он. — Меня нужно наказать? — каждое слово он подчеркивает движением бедер, прижимаясь своим твердым членом к члену Реймонда. 

— Ты очень плохой мальчик, — вздыхает Реймонд. — Что же мне с тобой делать? — риторически спрашивает он, и Дональд хнычет в ответ, когда Реймонд кладет руки на его гладкое горло и слегка сжимает. Твердый член Дональда, которым он трется о его пах, не становится менее возбужденным. Спереди на боксерах Дональда темнеет небольшое мокрое пятнышко смазки. 

Они трахаются грубо и необузданно, красный шарф Раймонда обмотан вокруг шеи Дональда, и Рэд тянет за него, снова и снова вбиваясь в податливое тело, отчаянно желая получить удовольствие и нисколько не заботясь о партнере. Дональд, в свою очередь, сжимает свой член и быстро двигает по нему рукой, подстраиваясь под ритм движений Рэда, пока, наконец, его лицо не искажает гримаса наслаждения, смешанного с болью, и он не начинает задыхаться. Реймонд слегка ослабляет шарф и кончает. 

***

— Я не верю, что ты провел с ним ночь, просто обнимаясь. Какой Рэд в постели? — спрашивает Лиз. 

Дон не может сдержать ухмылку. Он сказал ей, что застрял в гостиничном номере, и возможность, что за ними наблюдают, привела к тому, что ему пришлось спать в одной постели с Реддингтоном. Утром они тайком обыскали комнату и определили, что установленные жучки передавали только звук. 

Их болтовня прерывается появлением очень растерянного курьера, которого под вооруженным конвоем приводят в главный офис Почтамта. В руке он держит складной саквояж. 

— У меня доставка для агента Ресслера? — парнишка нервно сглатывает, его рука слегка трясется. Вероятно, потому, что вокруг слишком много оружия.

— Не волнуйся, парень, — говорит Дон. — Мы здесь не стреляем в посыльных. 

Он берет саквояж и смотрит, как посыльного уводят, прежде чем Лиз требует:

— Ну открой его уже!

В саквояже обнаруживается очень дорогой на вид костюм, и прикрепленная к вешалке записка «Марко передает свои наилучшие пожелания» заставляет Дона рассмеяться. Он не сомневается, что костюм отлично ему подойдет.


End file.
